The invention relates to an arrangement for closing valves of valve bags or sacks which are filled by a filling machine, and particularly to such an arrangement which is provided with a transporting device for the filled valve bags.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example in German document No. DE-OS 34 09 686. The transporting device in this arrangement is formed as a tilting device for pulling the filled bags from a filling station of the filling machine. The valve working tools move one after the other in the valve of the tilted valve bag for opening and cleaning the latter, wherein the end of the valve which faces the interior of the bag is squeezed out. Then the inner coating of the valve is activated, and the valve is flattened by applying a mechanical pressure so that the inner sides of the valve are connected by glueing or welding.
The above described arrangement generally operates in a satisfactory manner. However, it possesses the disadvantage in that the working tools which are required for closing of the valve must perform the respective working step in a tilted position of the filled bag. Such a position is especially disadvantageous since the valve bags are designed so that the valve automatically opens under the pressure of the filling material, which is however not possible in a tilted position since thereby a free space is formed in the inner region which is associated with the valve. Moreover, folds are produced which after the connection of the inner surfaces of the valve lead to not tight passages. However, especially in the event of dust-like filling materials, the escape of the filling material must be prevented. The reason is that the outer surfaces of the bag must not be dirtied, since otherwise the aggregates which are arranged after the filling in, such as for example, a pelletizer are too much dirtied. Moreover, it is also of a disadvantage that the device for closing the valves is formed as an auxiliary aggregate of the filling machine and must operate in a cycle with the machine. The aforementioned arrangement is especially not suitable for machines with high bag output, such as rotatable filling machines with several filling pipes.